transformersgreatwarfandomcom-20200216-history
Grimlock
Grimlock (グリムロック, Gurimurokku) is a wild card among the Autobots. Huge and powerful, he is also ego-maniacal, impatient and willful. He is gruff, and oftentimes confrontational and belives Optimus Prime doesn't have what it takes to make the tough calls and act on instinct, but exceptionally loyal to the Autobot cause. As such Grimlock is more than ready to detest his stubborness against orders if he thinks the ends will justify the means. His one obvious redeeming feature is his attachment to his team. As leader of a Wrecker team known as the Lightning Strike Coalition Force, he has gathered together a group of similar minded individuals he would do anything for. Together they handle the jobs the Autobots don't have the stomach for. The powers of Animatron's Cyber Planet Key not only granted Grimlock a new alternate form, but increased his power tenfold. Unfortunately this was at the cost of his intelligence. While far from stupid, Predaking Prime have made it more difficult for the former field commander to think rationally and made his already prominent rage issues all the more severe. Fortunately his team, reborn as the Dinobots, have become more tight-nit than ever. Together they are helping overcome his disgust at what bad-bots such as, the Decepticons, Shockwave, and Draximus Prime has done and see the advantages of his new power. Biography :Voice actor: Gregg Berger (English), Kōsuke Okano (Japanese) Grimlock is known for not following orders or having self-issues in Optimus Prime's ability to be an effective leader. As the leader of the Lightning Strike Coalition Force, Grimlock enjoys smashing things first and asking questions later. Once he had a veichle mode of a Cybertronian tank, but after being transformed with his team by the Animatron's Cyber Planet Key, Grimlock was reformatted with a beast mode of Cybertronian Tyrannosaurus Rex (T-Rex). Gallery File:PreGrimlockvehicle.jpg|Grimlock's Cybertronian vehicle mode. File:PreGrimlockconceptart.jpg|Grimlock before being reformatted. File:GWGrimlock_beast-mode.jpg|Grimlock in his Beast Mode. File:GW_Grimlock2.png|Grimlock's promo art. Personality Grimlock is a wild card among the Autobots. Huge and powerful, he is also ego-maniacal, impatient and willful. He is gruff, and oftentimes confrontational and belives Optimus Prime doesn't have what it takes to make the tough calls and act on instinct, but exceptionally loyal to the Autobot cause. Grimlock is more than ready to detest his stubborness against orders if he thinks the ends will justify the means. Relationships Friends/Allies *Dinobots **Swoop **Snarl **Slug **Sludge *Bumblebee *Bulkhead *Ratchet *Ironhide *Jazz *Warpath *Dinobots **Swoop **Snarl **Sludge **Slug *other Autobots *Humans *Rad White *Alexis Thi Dang *Carlos Lopez *Billy *Fred *Seth *Sid *Stella Holley *Shaun *Kicker Jones *Brian Jones *Miranda Jones *Sally Jones *Misha Miramond *Coby Hansen *Bud Hansen *Lori *Amos Hume *Lucy Suzuki *President of the United States *Secretary General of the United Nations *NEST **Mike Franklin **Grant **Hathaway **Quint **Tyber *Amphitrite Family *AllSpark (creator) *[http://transformertitans-animated.wikia.com/wiki/Grimlock future Grimlock] (namesake descendant) Neutral *Optimus Prime *Undermine *Brimstone Rivals *Draximus Prime Enemies *Decepticons *Scraplets *Unicron Weapons & Abilites He wields his prized energon sword in battle. History Past Grimlock was a gladiator from Kaon, but chose to join the Autobots early on in the war. His has neutral views of Optimus Prime and shock and awe approach to combat meant he was not regarded as a great leader, but he has survived long enough to earn a high rank of the Wreckers and command of the Lightning Strike Coalition Force. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Dinobots Category:Wreckers Category:Maximals Category:Cybertronian